


How long do you keep a secret?

by masha_l



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masha_l/pseuds/masha_l
Summary: Boris daydreamingNow, we all knowthisphoto right?Well, some beautiful dark ideas had come up but I had to screw it all being soft and fluffy so...Maybethis onehelps too.





	How long do you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely potato, @fourPrawns for the brainstorming <3
> 
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if I'm messing it up.
> 
> Also, fiction and all that.
> 
> Comments make Masha happy~

In the middle of the darkest night... there they stand.

The sky was full of shiny diamond stars. 

The moon so bright that could illuminate the darkest corners of one man soul and give life to the most curious shadows of reality.

There they stand.

Looking at each other, speaking through their eyes.

His always so soft blue eyes, under a pair of glasses that only seemed to reflect the shining of the white moon.

A hopefully look. A tiny and shy small in his lips... so scarce… just for him to see.

His own eyes closed in anticipation, as we leaned closer opening his mouth to catch those pink lips in a very soft kiss, almost an impossible maneuver for something he wanted for so long and felt with such a strong intensity.

He tasted like nothing before… like the sweetest thing that has ever been made. 

His lips were so soft and tender he couldn’t help to suck on them while caressing his face between his palms…

-

Boris closed his eyes, trying to picture every little detail. His own hand, following his daydream, started to caress a small photograph he keeps in his wallet.

Feeling a bit foolish, he took a long look at it and brought it close to his lips, kissing it in the most tender way he could manage.

“Everything is going to be ok, Valera…”

“You’re talking to me?”

Caught in his daydreaming, he never heard that someone was approaching the tent and shocked by the other voice, Boris almost falls off his chair

“WHAT?!”

“What you got there?” Valery asked, curious from the entrance.

Boris quickly standed and froze, trying to go back to his intimidating self.

“NOTHING. WORK. GO WORK LEGASOV!” 

“....ok?” Valery moved his eyes around the tent confused, looking for his papers with a sightly hurt look in his eyes.

Boris remained on his feet for a few more minutes, securing the photo back into his wallet and throwing a look at Valery’s back before sitting and rest his eyes on the floor, ashamed for being such a coward.

Just when he thought the whole situation had ended, a shadow was projected over him. Boris raised his eyes and there he was, Valery… with that infinite sweet and tiny smile. 

The one _he_ only gets to see.

The one and only gift secure of all the indiscrete looks around.

“A drink?” he said, offering a glass.

Their eyes locked and just like he dreamed, an instant link connected them both in such intensity they didn’t need to say anything else. His heart wanted to escape his body. His chest was aching in pain...

_“I love you so much…”_

Boris opened his mouth with extreme difficulty, trying to find his voice... 

“Thank you... comrade” came out in his rough and dusty voice.


End file.
